Candlelight
by Nova.81
Summary: One Shot: Written for the We're Just Saiyan Community's Four Weeks of Contradictions Challenge; Prompt: Light/Dark. WARNING: RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL CONTENT! Summary inside.


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DRAGON BALL Z!**

_**Dear Reader,**_

_**This was written for the We're Just Saiyan Community's Four Weeks of Contradictions Challenge using the prompt Light/Dark. I've tried to show the contrast between Vegeta's dark past and personality compared to his present life with Bulma and the light she's shed on it. Takes place after the Buu saga.**_

_**It's my first one shot and first lemon so keep that in mind when you're reading this.**_

_**It contains mature language and content. Lemon ahead! I've really tried to keep it tasteful but I'm not quite sure how that worked out since I kept saying; "This is Bulma and Vegeta here." Mmmm, and I'm also quite shameless when it comes to BV lemons. Sooooooo, If you find that kind of reading offensive then please don't continue.**_

_**If you have no problem with a smutty ending then … enjoy!**_

* * *

**Candlelight**

* * *

Her feathered touch against his burning skin was worse than any lash from ki blasts his lizard master dealt him for insubordination. Her whispered breath from soft, full lips were more tragic than any insult countless of beings had thrown at him.

He was darkness incarnate. And she was the light that illuminated every bleak place in his soul with her soft touch, subtle scent and overwhelming good. She disgusted him to the point of turning tail and running; flying off into space like the coward he had sworn he never was.

"Do I scare you Vegeta?" Bulma whispered slyly.

He scoffed almost ineffectually and realised he needed words to solidify his puny reply. "You are delusional woman. I've faced stronger beings than you and never felt fear."

She was the one battle he had refused to stay to fight. Yet she had defeated him by simply existing. There were times where he wanted nothing more than to wrap his fingers around the column of her slender neck and snap it until her luminous blue eyes could not navigate through his darkened mind and yet never did he ever dare touch her with such ferocity.

"You don't find me intimidating in the least my Prince?" She mock pouted and his lips almost twitched with the effort it took to control himself from crushing her full mouth against his sinfully sensual one.

He lavished her with a searing passion that blazed like a marvellous sun on his home planet. When had she steered him from the dark and showed him the part of the righteous? A path that he was never meant to walk. By birthing him a heir? He struggled for so long to adjust to the light of her ways and yet here she stood before him, her beautifully bold stance defiant and pleasurable. Her eyes sparkling like the rippling seas of this mud ball. Her hair deluding him with the flickering candle light surrounding them as if she were graced with a halo above her head.

He could hear her heart beat beneath her full bosom and he wanted nothing more than to find that seed of evil rooted deep within her. He wanted to water it with bloodshed and loss and watch as it bloomed into a tree of terror that bore fruit for the evil; but he never did. Instead he held her within his powerful arms, muscles flexing beneath his golden skin as she sighed in pleasure beneath his touch.

He cursed her for the times he had given in to her and yet he damned himself for the times he hadn't. He lived with very few regrets yet a woman should have never been one of them. Never been prized so highly as a valuable battle ranked.

She smiled at him in that moment and her face transformed from shrewish harpy to undeniable goddess. Her eyes pierced through his chest and she stabbed at his frozen heart with one look. It bled until it started to beat again, thawing the ice encasing it like it was nothing but candle wax. She walked through his barriers like sunlight crept through blinds and she brought the intolerable drama of happiness into his life.

"Do you regret dying Vegeta? Or do you regret coming back more?" It was the one insecurity she had. He was her one insecurity.

He smirked devilishly at her, delighting in the fact that he caused her as much grief as she had him. Bulma Briefs, richest most beautiful woman on Planet Earth desired one entity that could not be bought with money or crafted from brilliance. They had avoided this conversation for far too long now. For different reasons entirely and yet he felt the need to reassure her.

"Neither." Vegeta answered simply.

He would not let her belittle his selfless sacrifice of giving his very life for their son and her. Maybe though she hadn't seen it that way. Maybe she despised him giving his life in the name of his family when he surrounded his ultimate atonement with dark, dark hatred and jealousy. Born from defeated humiliation and inescapable pride he had challenged Kakarot with death and destruction. For one fight that proved nothing in the end.

She looked up at him accusingly and he almost flinched at her hurt look. Obviously it was not the answer she was looking for. Yet he couldn't offer her any more than that. After a decade of knowing him she should know better than to question him. She should feel privileged that he had placed his life at her dainty feet.

He had tried to shut her out before. Push her away and she sobbed for him. Her tears burned him like flames through coal and he wondered when he had become so weak in his thinking towards her. He struggled with how he had come to allow his mind to even dream up such utter rubbish when she reached for him.

"Don't." he growled softly in warning.

He did not want to be touched by her pure hands, untainted by bloodshed. He felt undeserving of her pleasurable strokes against every scar that proved his dark nature.

"Why?" She questioned knowingly, a familiar smirk playing on her own red lips.

Undeterred by his soft warning she placed her tiny palms against his hard chest and trailed her smoothness against his thick skin. She traced the planes and ridges of his body as if she were crafting him herself. Bulma had planned this. Her flimsy white garment, tousled blue hair and scented candles in their room were all part of her plan. Her seduction plan.

"Woman." His warning growl became smothered as her fingers lowered to the flat plane of his belly and his muscles contracted inwards at her fiery touch.

"I'm not in the least bit upset Vegeta." She told him softly. Confusing him as to why she wasn't screeching at him but seducing him. After a decade of living with her she remained an enigma still.

"Oh." Was all he could think to say as one thick eyebrow winged questioningly at her.

All she did was nod, her eyes focused intently on his body as if he were one of her latest projects under a microscopic light. Her pink tongue darted out to moisten her lips and his cock twitched in response to the movement. She eyed him with an intensity that always made him feel like his ki was gathering up at the ends of his pores, bubbling in anticipation of release.

"No." Bulma whispered confidently.

Feeling frustrated when she ran her hands along the fast hardening length of him Vegeta growled his protest at her and captured her straying hand by her slim wrist. She lifted her head up and her shinning eyes clashed with his burning ones. Blue light reflected in his dark pupils and he felt as if she lightened his soul using their eyes.

He wanted to curse her through the seven hells and turn his back on her yet he knew he wouldn't. Her death would extinguish any light that shone within the obsidian depths of his darkened heart and it was a realisation that had taken him ten long years to finally come to. She had been the one to bring light into his dark world. With her frustrating intelligence and her annoying beauty. Most of all with the birth of his son.

How he had become to grow so fond of them and his life here was beyond shameful and disgusting. But he _liked_ it. And instead of making him want to blast of his own head he _enjoyed_ their innocent presence in his scarred life. He had never had something to call his own since he was taken from his own world, nothing that wanted to belong to him and yet here she stood, denying all that he used to be and embracing him as if he were her salvation. Pathetic.

"Explain." He demanded.

She rolled her big blue eyes at him and he scowled at her reaction.

"For someone who claims to never feel love, the proud Saiyan prince definitely made the ultimate sacrifice didn't he? At one stage you had denied Trunks, turned your back on us while we were plummeting to our death. Yet now you willingly gave your life to save us." Bulma told him.

"It was for nothing." He argued. He didn't like where she was going with this and he felt oddly uncomfortable at the heroic look she besottedly praised him with. He hadn't wanted her to belittle his sacrifice, but neither had he wanted her to idolise the situation. He was no martyr!

She laughed. A husky sound that had him involuntarily step closer towards her.

"I don't think I'll ever fear you leaving us again Vegeta." Bulma replied as she wrapped her hands around his thick neck and pulled him towards her.

She needn't he realised. But she didn't need to know that. In a moment of dark humour Vegeta ran his large palms down her back, revelling in her shudder as his tongue devoured her mouth. He sucked at her addictive taste and his palms curved around her rounded bottom, pressing her centre into his throbbing erection.

Bulma lifted her right leg, her lush thigh touching Vegeta's hip, as she rubbed herself against him trying to seek relief from him. The pure white wall to their side dancing with shadows of their intimate movements reflected by the candles Bulma had lightened the room with. Giving them a clarity that neither could ever express.

"You should always fear me." Vegeta whispered darkly against her ear and she keened against him, her soft contours melting against his hard frame.

Vegeta grabbed the ends of Bulma's lingerie and ripped it easily between his strong fingers. He enjoyed the way her eyes glared icy daggers at him. He stepped back from her to pull the material away from the front of her delectable body. Vegeta smugly dropped the useless material before her with an outstretched hand. He smirked handsomely at her without removing his eyes from her naked body.

"That was new." Bulma complained.

"I've heard that before." Vegeta rasped uncaringly. And it was true that Bulma had lost count of the number of times she had told Vegeta that.

Vegeta trailed his finger along the centre of Bulma's body and she sucked in a ragged breath from his touch. With well controlled ki he pressed his finger against her clit and she arched towards him, her entire body zinging with shock waves of pleasure as the icy look in her eyes melted to blue flames that sparkled at him encouragingly.

When she became mindless with want, her body melting and compliant Vegeta grabbed Bulma by her arms. He ruthlessly spun her around quicker than she could blink and Bulma's heart skipped a beat from the fast movement. The Saiyan prince flung Bulma onto their satin covered bed, her back towards him, and roughly gripped her ankles. He pulled her harshly so she slid against the covers towards him.

"Vegeta?" Bulma croaked as she heard her husband growl behind her and felt his ki heat against her bare feet.

They had had wild sex before, it was nothing new to her but never ever had Vegeta been so, so … _raw_ in his lust for her. He had used his ki on numerous occasions that Bulma had become more than comfortable with the action. But now, as he held her legs upwards, her knees pressed against his chest, her breasts and face pressed into their bed she was taken aback to see him as a Super Saiyan by straining her eyes to the corners of her head.

With one powerful thrust his cock was embedded deep within her from behind and Bulma cried out in surprise, thankful that she had already been wet. She heard his muffled growl and Bulma tried to move away from him but Vegeta's grip only ceased to tighten around her. She wasn't scared, just slightly uncomfortable in her current position.

"Are you scared Bulma?" She heard the dark edge in his voice and Bulma's eyes narrowed at the black sheets beneath her. _'The arrogant prick.'_

Refusing to give in to his dark desires Bulma said nothing, gripping the sheets in her palms as she tried to remain stock still in his grip.

"Oh no you don't." Vegeta purred as he ran his hands along the back of her legs.

Bulma could not hold the shiver of pleasure she felt at his touch while his rough hands moved towards the back of her thighs. Her calves lifted on his shoulders from not being able to keep them upright without Vegeta's help. He slapped her backside hard and she rocked against his cock. The movement caused a spiralling sensation to shoot though her belly. Her full breasts were smashed against the bed and the friction from the satin sheets against her sensitive nipples had Bulma moaning in unadulterated pleasure.

Vegeta thrust into her with a single minded determination, his Super Saiyan ki sparking her every nerve ending making her feel as if she were vibrating from need. She felt his cock throb inside of her and Bulma tried to inch closer towards him, seeking the feel of more of his body against hers, desperately trying to reach the height of pleasure.

"Fuck. Vegeta." Bulma moaned amorously and she heard his dark chuckle behind her. "Bastard."

Bulma cursed as she locked her ankles above his head, her thighs pressed against the sides of his face. His warm breath sent heat rolling down the centre of her thighs and Bulma inhaled sharply. She was most definitely going to regret the gymnastics tomorrow morning but for now she wanted nothing more than to fucking cum before she exploded from frustration. Pushing herself upright using her elbows Bulma's body bent in half so her lower half could be plastered more intimately against Vegeta.

He muttered something unintelligent beneath his breath and Bulma smiled proudly at herself. She rubbed herself against him, rocking back and forth as she used her hands to keep her from falling flat on her face and possibly breaking some limbs. Her efforts earned her another slap against her bottom but she was too lost to register any pain from the hit. All the sound of flesh hitting flesh and the prickles against her buttock caused was pleasure.

Bulma felt Vegeta quicken his pace and she felt herself reaching the pinnacle of release that she desperately craved and so she held herself as steady as possible against his furious movements, mouth agape, as he slammed them into a planet shattering orgasm. Screams and groans, grunts and moans danced with the candlelight in the dark room proving that pleasure could be found in any situation; because light could always find its way in the dark …

**.The End.**


End file.
